


100 Letters

by thefoxholecycle



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College Student Adam Parrish, Fluff, M/M, POV Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefoxholecycle/pseuds/thefoxholecycle
Summary: Adam leaves for college but Ronan still hates his phone, so he writes Adam letters almost every day. Opal misses Adam too and sends him a drawing, which leads to much confusion for Adam's roommate.





	100 Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written for this fandom, the first thing I've written at all in a while, and the first thing I've written that's so short, so forgive me if it seems strangely written and any feedback is really appreciated! I think Ronan is a little OOC, but he only says about three things anyways.

Adam was concentrating too hard on his work to notice his roommate, Ollie, enter the dorm. It was almost midnight and he was finishing a paper due at 9 tomorrow morning, lying on his front on his bed. He only looked up when something landed on his back, causing him to look up in mild surprise. 

“Post.” Ollie said, nodding at the envelope he had thrown onto Adam, and flopping down onto his bed on the other side of the room. Adam smiled. He received a letter almost daily, but it didn’t mean he loved each of them any less, or could imagine himself ever getting tired of opening them. 

Ronan hadn’t quite been able to get over his hatred of phones when Adam went to college. They did text each other, but it was usually only a few words to check in here and there, and more often than not Adam would send a text, Ronan would read it and not reply. They also called, but this was even more infrequent than Ronan’s texts, and it was hard to catch up on everything that had happened since the last call before Adam had his next class, or one of them inevitably fell asleep.  
So a few weeks after the beginning of term, Adam had returned from class to find Ollie asleep, and an envelope sitting on his bed waiting for him. Even before he picked it up, he had recognised Ronan’s handwriting. It was nearly four pages long, and Adam drank in every word, not even pausing to answer when Ollie awoke and asked him who the letter was from. It detailed things Opal had said and done that Ronan had found funny, dreams Ronan had had and things he had brought back from them, confrontations with Declan and conversations with Gansey, Blue and Henry. It told of the animals at the Barns, people Ronan knew at church, the women at Fox Way. All of the things Adam had been thinking about non-stop since he left. In true Ronan fashion, it had just begun, _“Parrish, I feel like we need to catch up and I fucking hate phones.”_ And then launched straight into a ramble about how Declan had yelled at him for not showing up at church due to Opal having a meltdown about not being allowed to eat a door handle.  
Adam had sent Ronan a text after he had finished reading, not really expecting a reply. _I got your letter. I miss you a lot. And Opal too._  
A few seconds later, Adam’s phone buzzed. Did you not read the first sentence. _Write me back, asshole._

So Adam did. It was now mid December, and he had a collection of over 60 of Ronan’s letters on his bedside table, stacked up in a pile threatening to fall over if it got much higher. Adam didn’t have the time to write back so often, but at least once every week he had the time to sit and write a few pages recounting the events of the past few days.  
He opened the latest letter carefully, and was surprised to find there was only one sheet of paper inside. He was even more surprised to find it wasn’t even really a letter at all, and wasn’t, strictly speaking, from Ronan. Adam couldn’t help but to laugh quietly as he unfolded the paper, causing Ollie to look up and frown at him in confusion. Adam didn’t explain, but simply rummaged around in his drawers in an attempt to find some blu-tack or some pins.  
While Adam did this, Ollie picked up the paper and stared at it in confusion. The crayon drawing of Ronan, Adam, Opal and Chainsaw was, to be fair, a bit bewildering. Ronan was labelled Kerah, Opal clearly had drawn herself with hooves even though most other features of the drawing were difficult to make out, and hovering somewhere above Ronan’s shoulder was what appeared to be a large black blob labelled Chainsaw. 

“Whose kid drew this?” he asked as Adam gently took the paper from him and pressed blu-tack onto the corners.  
“Ronan’s” Adam replied, not bothering to make up a story, and that was the closest to the truth he could get without it sounding like one. Ollie’s eyes widened, and Adam laughed again. Ollie shook his head.  
“Do I ask what the fuck Chainsaw is meant to be?”  
“His pet raven.” 

Ollie collapsed back down on his bed, throwing his arms above his head. Adam positioned Opal’s drawing on the wall at the foot of his bed and made sure it was straight before pressing against the blu-tack to secure it there. He smiled, flattered that Opal cared about it and missed him enough to draw this for him.  
“So let me get this straight, your boyfriend is a terrifying goth street racer who owns a farm, has a pet raven called Chainsaw and you’re telling me he’s also a dad?”  
“Yeah. Basically. He’s a very interesting person.” Adam replied, smirking. His friends had been confused enough about Ronan even without adding a daughter into the mix. He slightly regretted not telling Ollie that Opal was his child too just to see his reaction.  
“I give up. You’re making this shit up, you’ve got to be.” Ollie said, not maliciously, but understandably finding it hard to imagine Ronan being all of these seemingly contradicting things at once. He turned to the wall and was asleep again almost straight away.  
Adam moved his papers onto the floor and got into bed himself, unplugging his phone from where it was charging on the table. He snapped a picture of the drawing opposite him, and captioned it, _I love it. Tell Opal I can’t wait to see her soon._ He sent it to Ronan. 

About a quarter of an hour later, just as Adam was about to fall asleep, his phone buzzed where he had left it lying next to his hearing ear. He opened the text, eyes still half closed in defence against the bright glare of the screen.  
_We are both impatiently awaiting your return. I’ll show her you put the drawing up. Get some rest, Parrish. Love you._  
Adam smiled at the unusually sentimental message. Just another eight days and he would be free to go back to the Barns. Back to his home. He sent Ronan a final text before giving in to his tiredness and falling asleep. 

_I love you too, dream boy._


End file.
